wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alleria Windrunner
Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner was the head scout of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. Biography Alleria Windrunner is the eldest of the Windrunner sisters, all of whom have served Quel'Thalas and the Alliance with distinction. She served as a Ranger for the Alliance during the Second War, as the Horde burned the borderlands of Quel'thalas. Alleria saw the evil of the Horde first hand, and was a staunch supporter of the Alliance that opposed them. At some point, Alleria heard her sisters had died (which of course, was not true), sending her into a vengeful rage. Alleria’s thirst for vengeance caused her to create a cadre of Rangers who were solely dedicated to hunting down any free orc left in Azeroth and eradicating them. Alleria hunted down the Bleeding Hollow Clan whom had so far escaped capture. Alleria journeyed with the Alliance Expedition into the orc world of Draenor, there she scouted for the Alliance forces and helped the expedition complete its mission. Alleria fought against the forces of Ner'zhul and his Shadow Horde. She fought Deathwing and later aided in defending Khadgar when he finally closed the last Dark Portal to Azeroth, after which Draenor itself was sundered in a fiery cataclysm, sacrificing her way home. Alleria, along with her surviving allies, leapt into the Twisting Nether and has not been seen since. At some point, she was romantically involved with Turalyon. No details of their relationship are known, but their union produced a son, Arator. Personality Alleria is a superb forest fighter who prefers solitude and travels with others only when forced to do so. She speaks infrequently and only in short sentences. She shows passion only where orcs are concerned, hunting them ruthlessly and without mercy. In combat Alleria travels in forests whenever possible and prefers to strike from hiding — especially when attacking orcs, who she believes have no honor and therefore can be killed in any way she sees fit. In battle, she uses her great speed and mobility to weave in and out of the fight, taking point blank shots with maximum efficiency. If forced into melee in a situation where she absolutely cannot fire her bow, she swings it as a quarterstaff. She wields no other weapons — Alleria’s special composite bow was her father’s, and she employs it exclusively. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade An Alliance stronghold in Outland bears her name, the Allerian Stronghold, and according to Jeff Kaplan, :"If you're Alliance you'll go to this base called Honor Hold, well Danath is actually there. And you'll run into him and eventually as the expansion plays out from zone to zone you'll run into all the heroes from the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind." (E3 2006) Alleria can not be found inside the stronghold, and, as Danath Trollbane tells her half-elven son Arator the Redeemer, her current status is unknown. Horde players visiting Windrunner Spire in the Ghostlands can locate a necklace given by Alleria to her sister Sylvanas. The Dark Lady rages in fury at the messenger, but succumbs to her memories (see Lament of the Highborne). Valley of Heroes Monument Realm One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Alleria. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters Category:High elves Category:Game characters